Eternal Legend Sailor Moon
by SakuyamonX
Summary: A rewrite of the Classic Sailor Moon. It however has a twist, it is a mix between The Sailor Moon Dark Kingdom Saga and the Sailor Moon Sailor Stars Saga. Also based on the Sailor Moon Musical Eien Densetsu Eternal Legend hence the name of the story.
1. Chapter 1: Birth of the Eternal Legend

Eternal Legend Sailor Moon

By: Ewa Nicole Truswoski

Chapter One: Birth of the Eternal Legend

Prolouge

Our Galaxy and other galaxies are made up of many stars. However unkown to people are the Star Seeds. These are small crystals and born from them are living beings, planets, and even stars. Everyone has a star seed we just don't know about them.

The Star Seeds originated from the Cosmos Crystal. A huge powerful crystal that shattered and become millions of crystals now known as Star Seeds. No star seed was the seem some shined more then others some even darker.

The most beautiful of star seeds the ones that shine eternaly were called Sailor Crystals because they formed planets and stars. They also formed Strong Warriors called the Sailor soldiers who protect there solar system and they were the ones who kept there planet's Sailor Crystal. They got the name Sailor Soldiers because of there outfits were like a sailor's uniform. They were like humans but were only female.

The lesser star seeds became normal living beings like humans. These star seeds if exposed in the physical realm can lose there glitter and it's carrier would become an evil monster.

However the most beautiful and powerful star seed was the Silver Crystal. It's home was in a kingdom in our Solar System and it belonged to Queen Selenity and her daughter Princess Selenity. Evil beings however tried to get the Silver Crystal. However the Kingdom's Sailor Soldiers protected it. This caused the Sailor Wars. Then a powerful evil being called Chaos invaded. Soon the kingdom was destroyed and everyone except for the Queen died.

So Queen Selenity used the last of her powers to seal away the evil chaos. She then used the Silver Crystal to send all who died to earth and be reborn. The Queen used up her energy and she passed away. No one knew what happened to the Silver Crystal. Some say it went with the Princess to earth.

However Chao's Seal won't last forever and someday it will awaken. However so will the Sailor Soldiers and they will be ready.

Its 2005 and deep in our Galaxy... an evil plot is brewing. In the center of the Milky Way the Zero Star Sagatrius is a huge field of flowers and there was giant castle. It had huge stained glass windows with pictures of sailor Soldiers one of the Soldiers was dressed in golden armor. It was the Shadow Galactica. 

Inside of the Castle there was many rooms. A mousy woman with shor white hair went inside a room. There was a huge throne and next to it ahuge stair case that seemed to go high up in the sky. A women dressed up in Golden Armor (Just like the one on the stained glass windows) was sitting on the throne.

"Madam Galaxia..." said the mousy women with a nervous tone.

"Sailor Iron Mouse!" said Galaxia in a loud voice. "It is time to invade and take the Sailor Crystals of the planet earth. You also must find the Princess!"

"Why the Princess?" said Sailor Iron Mouse. She resembles a mouse: she has two white balls on her head that look like mouse ears, and she even has a tail. Her white outfit is rather puffy. She also had Golden Bracelets.  
"For she is the carrier of the Silver Crystal! She was reborn on the planet earth now go!" she replied. Iron Mouse obyed her command and went off to earth.

"So it has begun!" said a booming voice. It was filled with evil. It wasn't Galaxia's Voice.

Tokyo- Usagi's House Morning

Usagi Tsukino was waking up. Her room was pink and her bed had sheets with patterns of stars and moons. Her Pjs had Moons on it too. She looked at her clock.

"Huh! Not again!" she said loudly. She was going to be late for school. She dressed up in her School's Uniform. She made a mad dash and got an Apple in the Kitchen before leaving her house.

"Bye Mom!" she yelled. Usagi quickly bolted to the door. She ran as fast as she could. It was spring but the day was extremely hot. The sun glared on Usagi's head as she ran to School. Usagi had Bright Blue Eyes and Blonde Ondago Style hair. She was clumsy and was a bit of a baby.

She then saw two kids teasing and bothering a poor defenseless cat.  
They were poking her with long sticks.

"Hey Leave that cat alone!" Usagi angrily said clenching her fists. The kids ran away. The cat looked at Usagi with it's bright eyes as if it wanted to thank her. The cat's fur was all black and she had a band aid on her forehead.

Usagi looked curiously at the band aid. She removed it and there was a crescent moon symbol on the cat's forehead.

"Must be a bald spot..." she said looking at the symbol. She then realized that she was still late to school. She ran off.

The cat looked for a moment as if it remembered something.

"Is she the one?" the cat said in a quiet voice.

A few blocks away a woman with white hair was looking for something.

She wore Gangster like clothing. She also had sunglasses and a hat even though it was really hot out.

"I smell a Sailor Solider!" she said to herself. She was sniffing the air. Then she stopped because people were looking at her as if she was insane. Blushing she went off.

Juuban Middle School-Evening

Usagi left the school building half hour after the other students. Mrs.Haruna made her stay and wash desks because she was late. She also got an F from her last test.

"God I hate school. Who was the genius who came up with tests?" she said tired. She crumbled up the test into ball and threw it. However it accidentally hit an old man's head.

"Hey!" Said the man. Usagi was red from embarrassment.

"Sorry!" she said and she ran off.

"Hey come back here you whipper snapper!" said the old man.

Usagi ran and she crossed the street. However because she was running she didn't notice the light was red. A car was about to hit her however a man saved her.

"Oww..." She said. She looked at the man who saved her. "Thank you!" She said happily. The Man had black hair and was very handsome.

"Be careful next time!" he quickly went off to the direction of the Jewelry Store.

"I wonder what a guy would want with jewels? But he sure is cute! I can't believe he risked his own life to save me," she said to herself as she looked at the man. She then walked away. The man then glanced at Usagi.

"Why does it feel like I know her?" he said. He then went off to the store.

While Usagi was walking she saw her friend Naru. Naru had short brown hair and Brown Eyes.

"Naru-Chan!" said Usagi Cheerfully.

"Usagi-Chan! How are you?" she said

"Good... You?"

"I'm good. Hey are you going to my Mom's Jewelry Store?" Naru asked.

"I don't have enough money to buy jewelry..." she replied

"No, we're not going to buy. My Mom today is putting up new Diamonds on sale. I think we should check them out."

"Well, all right... I have nothing to do anyway..." she said

"Great... The sale is going to start at six! Bye!" Naru said.

"Bye!" Usagi walked home. In an Alley a black cat was watching her.

Usagi finally got to her house. She needed a nap so she went to her bedroom. She was exhausted. She fell on to her bed and just slept.

A Few Minutes Later...

"Usagi..." said a female voice.

"Mom... I thought you went shopping... You're voice sounds different. Are you sick?" she replied.

"Oh for peat's sake! WAKE UP!" said the voice annoyed.

"What Huh!" Usagi opened her eyes. She didn't see her Mom. She then looked down and saw the Black Cat she helped. Usagi was deeply confused and wondered how the cat got in her room.

"Usagi..." the cat spoke. Usagi looked up. After a few minutes her brain processed what just happened.

She screamed her head off.

"Oh boy..." the cat said

"You! You! Talked! You're that cat I helped" she said.

"No, I'm just meowing! Of course I can talk! See the words coming out of my mouth!" the cat said.

"Wait! I just found out what's going on!" Usagi said. The Cat perked up.

"Really? You know who you are?" Said the cat cheerfully.

"YES! I am Usagi Tsukino and I am dreaming right now!" she replied. The cat collapsed.

"Uhh! Not the awnser I was looking for!" Luna said irritated.

"Then who am I!" Usagi asked.

"You are a Sailor Solider. My name is Luna I'm you're guardian," said Luna the cat.

"Wait... I'm asking a cat who I am... I think I should lay off the sweets..." She said

"You're hopeless..."

"No, I'm dreaming! So Good Bye!"

"If I was just in you're dream can I do this?" Luna asked. She jumped on Usagi's bed and bit her finger.

"OWWW!" Usagi screamed. "Is this you're way of thanks!"

"Say that I'm not a dream or I'll bite the other finger," Luna replied.

"Ok I'm not dreaming! Now explain to me what's going on," said Usagi.

"You are a Sailor Solider. Sailor Moon! A Warrior with great powers. You and the others was sealed away until evil would come to earth. It is my job to awaken you and the other Sailor Soldiers," Luna Said. "You see the evil Chaos has already awakened and targeted earth. He plans on getting the Sailor Crystals. We have to stop him!"

"So... Those this come with some sort of manual?" Usagi asked. Luna was fed up.

"Here!" Luna said. Her Moon Symbol started to glow and there appeared on Usagi's bed was a Heart Broach that had a Crescent Moon Symbol on it like the one on Luna.

Usagi took the broach. "This is a manual?" She said confused.

Luna was terrified that this was earth's last hope.

"No... It's a transformation broach. You use it to transform into Sailor Moon! Solider of Love and justice! And you punish evil!" Luna said excited.

"Umm... Yay? How do I make it work?"

"Say Moon Power! Make Up!"

"Moon Power! Make Up" Usagi said in a flat tone. Nothing happened.

"No with more feeling! More passion!" Luna said.

"Moon Power! Make Up!" Usagi said. Then she was surrounded by light. Rainbow colors started swirling around her and it became her Sailor Suit! She became Sailor Moon. (Her suit is just like the one in Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon)

She had a Sailor Like Uniform with her heart broach on her chest. She had a Tiara on her forehead with a red jewel. Her skirt was blue and she had red booths and white gloves.

Sailor Moon opened her eyes.

"Wow My outfit is so cool. I look like some sort of Super Heroine!" Moon said looking in the mirror.

"More like Super Twit." Luna murmured.

"What?"

"Nothing!"

At the Jewelry Shop...

Naru was looking for Usagi. "Aww... Usagi! Late as always!" Naru shook her head. She didn't know that a woman with short white hair was looking at her.

"A beautiful girl like her must be the carrier of the Silver Crystal," the Woman whispered to herself. She looked at all the Diamonds on display. "They are all just normal jewels not Sailor Crystals."

The Man who saved Usagi was there too.

"None of them are the one I'm looking for," he said looking at all the Diamonds. He then noticed the White Haired Woman. She looked suspicious.

Back at Usagi's House

Sailor Moon had transformed back into Usagi.

"You cannot tell anyone about this!" Luna said, "It can put them in danger!"

"Oh No!"

"What!"

"I forgot about the jewelry sale!" Usagi ran out.

"Wait for me!" Luna yelled

Back at the Jewelry Store

"Usagi! Finally!" Naru said.

"Lets check out the Diamonds!" Usagi said happily. Luna was at there too.

"I should do this now!" Said the white haired woman. She Raised her hand in the air.

"Iron Mouse Power! Make Up!" She yelled. She transformed into Sailor Iron Mouse. People stared at her in shock. Iron Mouse shot an Energy Blast from her Bracelets in the air to scare them.

The people started running away. Only ones left was Naru, Her Mom, and Usagi. Iron Mouse raised her hand at Naru.

"Naru!" Her Mom yelled. She ran to her. Iron Mouse shot an energy blast at Naru however her Mom got in the way and it hit her. Naru's Mom yelled in pain.

"Mom!" Naru screamed and she fainted from shock. Usagi grabbed her. Then a small glittering diamond appeared from Naru's Mom.

"A Star Seed!" Usagi Said. However it stopped glittering and it became black.

"Not a Sailor Crystal..." said Iron Mouse disappointed.

"A Sailor Solider?" Luna looked shocked. She stared in disbelief at Iron Mouse.

"I thought Sailor Soldiers were good?" Usagi Said. Iron Mouse noticed Usagi and Luna. Then all of a sudden Naru's Mom was surrounded by dark mist and she became a monster.

"Sailor Diamond!" the Monster said it's name. It's skin was blue and its hair was spiky and green. Her outfit looked a lot like Sailor Moon's except it had diamonds and gems. Her claws were also really sharp and her face was twisted.

"Phaige destroy them and bring me the sailor crystals!" Iron Mouse told the monster. She then went off.

"Moon Power! Make Up!" Said Usagi. She transformed again into Sailor Moon.

"What is this monster?" asked Sailor Moon in disgust.

"It's a Phaige! When a normal being's star seed is exposed in the physical realm they become black and the carrier becomes a monster!" Luna Said.

"How do I turn her back into a human!"

"You can't! You just have to destroy her!"

"But..."

"Enough Talk! FIGHT!" Sailor Diamond yelled. She shot Shards of crystal at Sailor Moon. She dodged them. Moon was amazed at her atlethic skills.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" she used her tiara as a boomerang and threw at the monster.

The Tiara came back to her and she placed it back on her head.

However the Phaige was much more powerful. She striked Sailor Moon's Broach with her sharp nails and it ended up broken.

"What's Happening!" Sailor Moon said. She started to glow and then she detransformed back into Usagi.

"Oh no!" Luna said. Usagi was on the floor and she was vurnable to attack. Sailor Diamond was about to strike Usagi again. However Usagi started to glow.

The Light became brighter and brighter until the whole room was illuminated. Usagi's old broach transformed into a new one. This one was gold and it had wings on it.

"Is that the light of her Sailor Crystal?" Luna said.

"Moon Eternal Power! Make Up!" Usagi yelled. Her whole body was surround by a great light and feathers were circling around her she then transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

Sailor Moon's Outfit had changed. She had wings and the bow on her chest became shaped like white wings. On her forehead was a new tiara,  
instead of a red jewel it had the Crescent Moon Symbol on it. Her Skirt became multicolored and her boots were now white.

"She Transformed... Into a new form! She Became Eternal!" Luna said watching in awe.

"I am the solider of love and justice! I am Eternal Sailor Moon! And in the name of the moon I shall punish you!" She said striking a pose.

"So you're the tooth fairy now! Big deal!" Mocked the Monster.

"I'll show you!" Sailor Moon said clenching her fists. However she heard a small voice,

"Please..."

She looked down and saw Naru awake.

"Don't hurt her... Save my mother..." Naru Said.

"Don't Worry... I'll save her." Moon replied. She smiled at her. However Sailor Diamond sent out her Crystal Shard attack again. Sailor Moon got hit by one.

The Monster then fired more shards however a masked man leaped to save her. He was dressed up in a tuxedo with a cape.

"Another man saves me again!" She said smiling. Her eyes were lit up. She had a crush on the handsome hero.

"I'm Tuxedo Kamen..." he said. The Monster yelled at them.

"Sailor Moon you have to fight her! Destroy her!" Luna said.

"I won't! I made a promise to Naru!" Moon replied.

"How do you think you're going to fight in the Sailor Wars when you can't defeat a Phaige!" Luna yelled.

"I won't fight! There are other ways to solve things!" She replied. With those words her Broach started to glow. The light formed the Eternal Tier. It was a small but beautiful staff that had a small crystal flower on the top.

Sailor Moon took the Eternal Tier and looked as if she knew what to do.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She yelled. She raised the Staff and it started to glow. The light then surrounded Sailor Diamond.

"No!" The monster yelled. It then turned back into Naru's Mother. Naru quickly went to her.

Sailor Moon and Luna noticed that Tuxedo Kamen was gone.

"Mom!" She said. Her Mom woke up.

"Naru!" she hugged her. She was so happy that her mom was okay.  
Naru then looked at Sailor Moon.

"Thank you Sailor Moon," Naru said to her with a smile. Sailor Moon smiled back and then she walked away with Luna.

Outside of the Shop...

Luna and Sailor Moon was looking at the sun setting.

"You did good Usagi..." Luna Said. "But you know you still have to fight in the Sailor Wars."

"I know," Sailor Moon replied. "I have no choice... I can't let the earth down."

"You'll someday accept it... I know that." Luna looked at Usagi. "I'm really proud of you. I guess you're not such a ditz." Luna and Sailor Moon smiled.

"And I guess you're not so uptight." Moon replied they both laughed. Then she got serious.

"Luna? What about that Sailor Solider... Why? Is she..."

"Evil... This is a serious matter. Chaos is manipulating the Sailor Senshi to join him this could be very bad. We have to awaken the other Sailor Soldiers fast." Luna said. Sailor Moon Nodded.

She taught about everything that happened today. From her first transforming, to her fighting that monster, and meeting Tuxedo Kamen.

"From this point on all life will change." Sailor Moon said staring at the sky.

Shadow Galactica

"From this point on all life will change." Said Sailor Galaxia. She then started to laugh.

To be continued...

Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation Copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment.

Do Not Steal... Ask for my permisson if you want to put this Fan Fiction on a site! You can contact me at Fan Fic is not for profit only for reader's enjoyment. 


	2. Chapter 2: Warrior of Wisdom

Eternal Legend Sailor Moon

By: Ewa Nicole Truswoski

Chapter Two: Warrior of Wisdom

In the Shadow Galactica

The Castle was quiet. Sailor Iron Mouse was about to go inside Galaxia's room. She was near the door.

"Oh! How can I tell her I failed to bring any Star Seeds? I hope she won't hurt me!" she whispered to herself. She was very nervous.

"If only I took a better glimpse at that girl! The one who became that Stupid Sailor Moon," she sighed.

"I just have to go in there and keep my cool."

Iron Mouse gulped and went inside the room.

There the beautiful and deadly Golden Queen Galaxia sat on her throne.

"So! Have you brought me any Sailor Crystals?" asked Galaxia. Iron Mouse then went on her knees and started bawling her eyes out.

"Madam Galaxia! Please forgive me! Please! Please," she begged. Galaxia was disgusted.

"Stop this foolishness! Stop crying," Galaxia yelled. Iron Mouse quickly stopped.

"The Sailor Soldiers it's there fault," she blamed.

"So they have already awoken? How many?"

"It seems like only one! However, she is very powerful," Iron Mouse replied.

"We could use this to our advantage! Find the Sailor Soldiers before they awaken! Steal there Sailor Crystals," Sailor Galaxia ordered.

"Yes, my Queen!" Iron Mouse replied. She quickly went to find her next victim.

Usagi's Home- Sunday

Usagi collapsed on her bed.

"I'm tired," Usagi murmured. She saw that Luna was there watching her. "Yes, Luna?"

"I'm glad you're so laid back when evil is trying to take over!" Luna replied.

"And?"

Then a knock at her door.

"What," Usagi yelled.

"Usagi? Who are you talking to?" her Mom asked. Thankfully she didn't came in.

"Umm no one... I'm practicing to be a ventriloquist," Usagi replied.

"Ok!"

Luna waited a few minutes before saying something.

"A ventriloquist?"

"Yea! You make a good dummy," Usagi giggled. Luna badly wanted to scratch her.

"Anyway there's a lot of training, and things I have to teach you! Do you even remember what's our mission?"

"Umm... To find the other Sailor Soldiers and umm... Something about a crystal thingy and some princess being inside it," Usagi replied. Luna collapsed on the floor.

"Why Me? Why," Luna moaned. "First off its called the Silver Crystal, and second the crystal is inside the princess. You see once we find our princess and the crystal then we can banish the evil!"

"And how exactly are we going to find this Princess?"

"Umm... I really don't know yet," Luna said embarrassed. "I think we have to find the other Sailor Soldiers..." Usagi then went off her bed.

"I'm going to go to get a bite to eat and play some games in the arcade."

"Wow you sure are focused on the mission!" Luna replied sarcastically.

"We can find some Sailor Soldiers in the Arcade! You Coming with me?"

Luna hopped on Usagi's shoulder 

"Do I have a choice?"

They went downstairs. There her brother Shingo was watching TV.

"What are you watching Shingo?" Usagi asked.

"Sailor V is on the news! She stopped a burglar who was dressed in a tuxedo," he replied.

Sailor V? Luna thought to herself.

"Tuxedo? Could it be Tuxedo Kamen?" Usagi asked. She thought about the handsome stranger she met a few days ago. How can a nice guy like him be a burglar?

Usagi then said bye to her brother and left the house.

In a Cram School Named Crystal Seminar...

A teacher was in her desk in an empty class. She had long beautiful red hair and hazel eyes. She was very pretty. Her name was Mrs. Naomi.

A white haired woman went inside the class room.

"Yes?"

The white haired woman had an evil smile.

"A beautiful and smart woman such as you must be the princess!"

"What!"

"Iron Mouse Power! Make Up!" The woman was actually Sailor Iron Mouse.

"Who are you!"

"Galactica Puppet Attack!" Iron Mouse shot a blast of energy at the teacher. The shiny star seed appeared before her. However it soon lost it's shine and became black.

"Damn! Not a Sailor Crystal!" The teacher then transformed into another phaige.

"Sailor Teacher," the monster said it's name. It's outfit was a cross between a Sailor Uniform and a Teacher's Uniform. The monster was green, and had scales. The Monster was also bald and had long fangs.

"Go Phaige! Bring me Star Seeds!" said Iron Mouse. The monster disguised herself as the teacher.

At the Streets near the arcade...

Usagi was full. She had ate a lot of chicken wings.

"Time for the arcade," she said. Luna Sighed, however then she noticed a girl sitting on a bench. The girl had short blue hair and wore the same school uniform as Usagi.

Luna jumped off from Usagi's shoulder.

"Usagi? Is that a girl from you're school?" Luna asked. Usagi looked at the girl sitting on the bench.

"Oh! That's Mizuno Ami! She's the smartest girl in our school. She even scored the highest on the Nationwide Trial Examination! I think she's not even human! She could be a monster in disguise!"

Luna ignored Usagi.

"Ami," Luna said to herself. She stared at the girl. She then looked back at Usagi. However, she wasn't there.

Crown Game Center

Usagi was in the arcade playing the new Sailor V game. She already lost at the first level.

"Aww... I'm a Sailor Soldier! I'm supposed to win!"

Usagi then noticed that Luna wasn't with her.

"Where is she?" she asked herself. She went outside the arcade.

She noticed that Ami was still sitting on the bench, however she was playing with Luna!

"What! Luna," Usagi whispered she was jealous. "That Ami! She might be brain washing Luna! She could be an Evil Phaige!"

Usagi was very furious. She left Luna there and walked down the streets.

She bumped into the man who saved her from the car.

"You're the guy who saved me!" Usagi said with bright eyes.

"Yea."

"I'm Tsukino Usagi," she said offering her hand. He hesitated at first but then shook her hand.

"Chiba Mamoru," he replied.

"Thanks again... Anyway I'm running late bye!"

"Bye Usagi..."

She went on her way.

"What a strange yet very kind girl..." he said to himself.

The Next Day- Usagi's School

"Aww... My grades are so low! My Mom will kill me," Usagi whined. School was over now.

"I bet Ami got the highest grades again," said one of Usagi's Friends.

"That girl's not human. She studies every day," said another. Usagi felt bad for the girl. Her friends were being very mean. Sort of like how she was acting the other day.

"Hey! We don't even know her! She might be the coolest girl in school," Usagi replied. She then went home.

Usagi's Home

"Usagi! Again bad grades!"

"I tried my best Mom," Usagi whined.

"You should study more! Not practice being a ventriloquist!" her Mom replied. "So I enrolled you in the Cram School..."

"Crystal Seminar?"

"Yea! You're going to be late," she shoved Usagi out the door.

Near the Cram School Building

"Hey!" a voice called Usagi.

"Huh?"

It was Ami!

"Hi! Is this you're cat?" Ami asked. Luna was on her shoulder.

"Yes,"

"Oh here!" Ami smiled and gave the cat. Usagi wondered how Ami knew Luna was hers.

"Thank you! I've been looking for her all day! I'm Tsukino Usagi!"

"Oh! My name is Mizuno Ami!" They shook hands.

"So you're going to the Cram School?"

"Yea..."

"I think we're in the same class," said Ami. Usagi looked at her watch.

"Oh! We're going to be late!" Usagi and Ami quickly went to Class Room. Luna tagged along.

In the Class Room

"Yes, It's time to give you're Star Seeds to the Shadow Galactica!"

The students were being brainwashed by the computers. Usagi and Ami went inside the room.

"What's going on," Usagi said. She looked at the students.

"Grrr!" the beautiful teacher transformed into the evil phaige.

"Sailor Teacher!" The Monster said it's name.

"A Phaige!" Luna said surprised. Usagi took out her broach.

"Moon Eternal Power! Make Up!" Usagi was surrounded by colorful light and became Eternal Sailor Moon.

"Evil Brain Washing Monster! I am Eternal Sailor Moon! In the name of the moon I shall punish you!" She striked a pose.

However, Star Seeds started to appear from the students!

"The Computers! Ami Transform!" Luna yelled.

"What!" Sailor Moon replied.

"Mercury Power! Make Up!"

Ami was surrounded by water. It formed her blue sailor suit. She had white gloves, blue booths, and a tiara with a blue gem. On her chest was a blue heart broach. (It was basicly like her Sailor Suit in the Dark Kingdom Saga except it had a heart broach)

"Sailor Mercury! The computers! Destroy them," Luna ordered.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" She shot a blast of water at the computers destroying them.

The classmates snapped out of it. They saw the monster and quickly they ran away.

Sailor Moon felt dumb. She acted jealous for no reason. She slapped her head. The Monster laughed and looked at Sailor Moon.

"You! What's Twelve times Twelve?" the monster asked.

"Umm... Eight?"

"Wrong!" The monster fired a blast at Sailor Moon. However, she managed to dodge it.

"What's the square root of Nine?"

"Uhhh! Two?" she said hoping not to get blasted again.

"Wrong!" She shot another blast. However she dodged again.

"What's One Hundred and Eight divided by Twelve?"

"Nine!" Ami shouted.

"It's about time!"

"Sorry," she smiled.

"Mercury Shabon Spray!" The room was filled with a thick mist. Sailor Moon took out her Eternal Tier.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She sent out a blast from her Eternal Tier.

The Monster transformed back into a Human.

Outside the Building

"Why didn't you tell me Ami was a Sailor Soldier?" Sailor Moon asked Luna.

"Why did you leave me there on the street!"

"Sorry I got a bit jealous... Seeing you with Ami. Sorry Ami-chan... I feel so dumb"

"It's okay Sailor Moon!" Mercury smiled at Sailor Moon. Usagi gave Ami her hand.

"Friends?"

"Friends!" They both shook hands.

However they didn't notice that a man in a tuxedo was spying on them from a distance.

"Sailor Soldiers?"

To be continued...

Author's Notes:  
Umm I decided to add notes to explain stuff or just state my worthless opinions. Umm let's see... Nothing much to explain. I hope you find the jokes and humour I put in the chapters funny and I hope the math is correct lol.

Next Time on Eternal Legend Sailor Moon!

Chapter Three: Fire Soul

Hino Rei is a beautiful shrine maiden. She also has a Sixth Sense and can start fire with just a wave of her hand. However she has problems with trust, and for some reason Rei thinks that Sailor Moon is an enemy, and is responsible for the people missing. Unkown to Rei is that Sailor Moon and her have a connection.

The Moonlight Carries the Message of Love!

Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation Copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment.

Do Not Steal... Ask for my permission if you want to put this Fan Fiction on a site! You can contact me at 

This Fan Fic is not for profit only for reader's enjoyment. 


	3. Chapter 3: Fire Soul

Eternal Legend Sailor Moon

By: Ewa Nicole Truswoski

Chapter Three:  
Fire Soul

Hikawa Shrine- Evening

Hikawa Shrine is a small shrine surrounded by beautiful cherry trees near Sendai Hill. There walking up the steps is Rei Hino. She has long black hair and dark eyes. She always has a stern expression on her face.

She is a Shrine Maiden with a very harsh past. She also has special gifts. Some say she has a Sixth Sense and can cast away evil spirits. She lives with her Grandpa, her parents had died from a fire accident. However ironically Rei has a great bond with fire.

Rei goes in the shrine. Rei went to the temple fire in her Shrine Maiden clothes (which is a White Shirt with swinging sleeves and a scarlet red divided skirt), trying to find out who was the cause of the recent kidnappings.

"Show me spirits... Show me the enemy, the one responsible for the kidnappings!" Rei chanted. There she saw a vision of a woman. A woman with blonde odango style hair. The woman had a Sailor Suit, with gloves and booths. She even had wings, and her chest had a small pair of wings with a gold heart shaped broach on it. Even though the image wasn't very clear, she could make out who it was.

"Sailor Moon? She is the enemy?" Rei remembered her from a few days ago.

Flash Back

Rei was going to the grocery store. However when she was just about to enter the store she felt evil vibes. She went inside to investigate.

There she saw many people unconscious. In the front was an ugly monster whose outfit was a cross between a grocery store clerk's uniform and a sailor's suit.

Rei quickly hid in the back row, she spied on the monster. However then she saw a girl with a cat yelling at the monster.

"Hey creep," The Girl said. "Moon Eternal Power! Make Up!"

The girl then was bathed in light and she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

Rei watched in awe. She had no clue what was going on.

"Evil Monster attacking a grocery store!" Sailor Moon was about to make her speech when she was interrupted.

"Umm... My name is Sailor Clerk!" The monster replied.

"Whatever! I am Eternal Sailor Moon! And in the Name Grocery Stores! I shall punish you!" She striked a pose.

"Sailor Moon?" Rei whispered to herself.

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" she took her tiara and threw it at the phaige. It hurt him and he yelled in pain. She took her tiara and put it back on her head.

"Oww! You're going to pay!" The monster was angry. However before he could do anything Sailor Moon took out her Eternal Tier.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" Light came from the Eternal Tier and struck the monster.

It changed back into a female clerk and fell to the floor. Sailor Moon checked if she was all right. She started to wake up.

"Huh," said the clerk.

"You got attacked by an Evil Person, but it's now all ok," with that Sailor Moon left the store. The other people started to wake up to.

Rei went outside looking for Sailor Moon. However, she couldn't find her.

End of Flash Back

Rei was very confused. How could Sailor Moon be involved with the kidnappings? Rei thought Sailor Moon was in the side of good.

However lately people have been saying that they saw someone who looks like Sailor Moon near where the missing people were last seen.

"Sailor Moon is the one responsible."

"Who said that?" Rei looked and saw a woman with short blonde hair and hazel eyes. "Oh you're that girl I met in the park..."

"Sailor Moon is evil! I can sense evil vibes from her! She might act like some kind of hero but she is really a monster in disguise," the woman said. Rei studied the girl's facial features.

"Then I must find Sailor Moon, and then eliminate her!"

Shadow Galactica

"So you failed me once again," shouted Galaxia. Iron Mouse had great anxiety for she had failed again.

"Another Sailor Soldier! Sailor Mercury! She and that stupid Sailor Moon foiled my plans," Iron Mouse replied. The fear was building up.

"So if you can't handle them... Why don't I take you're bracelets and the Sailor Crystal I gave!"

"No! Don't worry! For I have a new plan! A very good one!"

"Then go, but if you fail me again! We will have problems."

At the Arcade

Usagi and Luna was bonding with Ami. They were laughing and having fun. Usagi learned a lot about her new friend, like that she is very good at the Sailor V Game.

"Wow High Score!" said Motoki, he had blonde messy hair and blue eyes. He worked at the arcade, and Usagi used to have a small crush on him.

"Usagi, this has been a fun day! Thank you!" Ami really never knew what fun was until today.

"Told you this beats studying," Usagi replied, they both smiled. The two then said bye to Motoki and left the arcade.

"Luna..."

"Yes, Usagi?"

"I think we should have some secret meeting place!"

"We could use my house, my Mom ain't home most of the time," Ami replied

"How come?" Usagi asked, she was curious.

"Because of her job, ever since she and dad divorced she has been spending a lot of time with her work, she's a doctor."

"Oh, that's so sad that you're parents are divorced," Usagi replied.

"It's okay, my Dad wasn't there for me that much anyway."

Ami's House

The house was pretty big. It had a lot of expensive paintings, the house was also very clean.

"Let's go to my room."

Usagi and Luna followed Ami. Her room was also nice, it had blue walls and a baby blue carpet. Ami seemed to really liked the color blue, she also seemed really organized. She has a lot of books to, some of them were books that college students would read.

"You have a very nice room, Ami-chan," Luna said. Usagi agreed with her.

Usagi saw a newspaper on Ami's bed.

"Oh I haven't read it yet!" Ami said, Usagi looked at the front page.

"Is Sailor Moon responsible for the Recent Kidnappings?" Usagi read the title.

"Kidnappings?"

"Sailor Moon? It can't be," Ami replied. She took the Newspaper and read it. "It says that Sixteen kidnappings have occurred near Hikawa Shrine. A lot of people have been reporting that someone who looks like Sailor Moon was seen where the victims were last seen."

"That can't be true! I haven't been there at all." Usagi was shocked that people thought it was her.

"Maybe it's someone disguised as you. It must be the enemy," Luna replied. "We have to go and investigate!"

Bus Stop

Usagi and Ami was waiting for the bus to Sendai Hill (The Hikawa Shrine is there).

"Should we transform when we get there?" Usagi asked.

"No! Not until we find the impostor," Luna whispered.

"Our bus is coming!" they quickly boarded the bus.

Sendai Hill- Hikawa Shrine

It was Usagi's first visit to the shrine. It was amazing! The trees were so beautiful and aroma filled and the temple was also gorgeous.

The air wasn't peaceful however. Usagi felt weird vibes, like she can sense her enemies.

Ami, Usagi, and Luna went up the hill to the shrine. There they saw a small crowd of people and a girl with long black hair dressed in Shrine Maiden Clothes.

Everyone was talking and the same time, they all seemed frantic and scared.

"You have to help us!" One of them said.

"Please," said another one.

"Come on! We need to know who the kidnapper is."

"I don't know who it is! I'm trying my best," The girl replied.

"You have to try harder!"

Usagi was upset that the people were picking on the girl. She decided to say something.

"Hey leave her alone! She's not the blame," Usagi yelled. The girl looked at Usagi.

Do I know her? The girl thought to herself. The crowd then left. The girl was grateful that someone sticked up for her. She went up to Usagi.

"Thank you..." She said, but still with a stern expression.

"They were being mean! I had to do something! My name is Usagi." She said smiling, the girl's expression didn't change.

"I'm Hino Rei," she replied she then walked away.

"Wait! Can we ask you some questions about the kidnappings please?" Usagi asked politely.

"Um..."

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to..."

"All right... Let's go in the temple so we don't have to stand all day."

The Temple

"So that's all you know?" Ami asked.

"Yea... Pretty much," Rei said, however she didn't mention Sailor Moon.

"Then I'll guess we'll go then," Usagi replied.

"Umm... Can you stay for a bit longer, I don't get many visitors."

"Sure!" Usagi said smiling.

"I'll get tea," said Rei. She was sort of excited, however she still kept a stern expression.

"Usagi," Luna whispered. "We don't have time! Besides, how do we know she's not an enemy?"

"I think she's a nice person!" Ami replied.

"Ami," Luna moaned. "I thought you were on my side!"

"Luna, shhh! We don't want to be discovered," Usagi whispered.

"Well, hello!" An old man said excited. He startled Usagi.

"Oh! You must be Rei's Grandpa," she said embarrassed.

"Didn't mean to startle you two cute girls!"

"Grandpa," Rei said. "You know what I told when visitors come!"

"I know! Don't hit on the girls!"

Usagi wanted to laugh, but she held it in.

"Sorry you guys," Rei said embarrassed. Ami noticed that her expression changed for the first time.

"That's okay! You're Grandpa is funny," Usagi laughed.

"See! They think I'm funny." The old geyser laughed.

The Next Day- At Usagi's School

"Is it true?"

"Is Sailor Moon really responsible?" The girls were gossiping again. This time about the Kidnapping Rumors.

"She can't be!" Naru told the girls. "She saved me and my Mom from a monster!"

"Maybe it's an impostor," Usagi replied.

"Yea!" Naru agreed with Usagi. The bell rung.

"Time for next class," Naru said.

Maybe I am responsible? Usagi thought to herself.

Ami's House: 5 PM

"So," Luna said with a serious face. "Are we going to go back to Hikawa Shrine?"

"I guess so," Ami said.

"All right! let's go now," Usagi said.

Hikawa Shrine

"I wonder where's Rei?" Usagi asked. Ami saw a girl with short blonde hair walk away. She looked suspicious.

Luna also saw the girl. She looked at Ami's eyes. They already knew what each other were thinking.

"Usagi, me and luna are going to investigate something!" Ami said.

"Ok," Ami and Luna went off to follow the girl. Usagi then went to look for Rei. She went to the back of the shrine.

She was startled by Rei's Crows, Phoebos, and Deimos.

"Oh! You scared me," Usagi giggled. Then she heard sobbing. She kept going and there she saw, Rei. She was the one crying.

"Rei-Chan! What happened!"

"Usagi! My... My Grandpa is missing," she sobbed. Usagi hugged, Rei.

"Ami, is investigating it! She's a smart girl."

"What if she gets kidnapped to!"

Meanwhile...

Ami, and Luna spied on the girl. The girl then stopped. She raised her hand in the air and she transformed into a phaige that looked a lot like, Sailor Moon.

Luna, and Ami were surprised. There, Sailor Iron Mouse appeared before her. They both started talking.

"What are they saying," Luna whispered.

"I dunno," Ami, looked back and saw that two disappeared.

"Where they go?"

Back with Usagi, and Rei

"Don't worry Rei! I'll get the Kidnapper! And in then name of the Moon I Shall punish them!" Usagi said trying to cheer, Rei up.

However, Rei stopped crying she finally recognized, Usagi.

"You!" Rei said pointing at her. She remembered her from the grocery store, the girl who transformed into Sailor Moon!

"You're Sailor Moon... You're the Kidnapper!"

"What!" Before Usagi could do anything Rei took a slip of paper.

"Evil Spirit Be Gone!" she sent the paper at Usagi. However she missed. Usagi ran away.

"Rei! What are you doing!"

Rei chased her. She kept throwing the slips of paper at her.

"Stop!" Usagi ran as fast she could. However she reached a dead end.

"You're mine now," said Rei. Usagi had no choice but to transform.

"Moon Eternal Power! Make Up!" Usagi transformed into, Eternal Sailor Moon.

"I knew it! You are, Sailor Moon!"

"I'm not the kidnapper!" Sailor Moon, was telling the truth. However the blonde haired girl apeared.

"Kill her now! The Enemy," the evil girl said.

"Wait!"

"Ami-chan," Sailor Moon said with relief.

"That girl is the impostor!" Sailor Mercury said.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" she sent out a blast of water at the girl revealing her to be a phaige.

Her outfit was a lot like Eternal Sailor Moon's except it was very large and very fake looking. It was filled with a lot of glitter. The monster's hair looked like it was made out of yellow yarn. The monster, had pink skin and was very chubby (The Monster is a Parody of the Eternal Sailor Moon Uniform in the Sailor Moon Musicals a.k.a. Sera Myu).

All three girls were disgusted by the monster. The creature smelled like sweaty underpits. This added to the repulsion.

"People mistake that thing for me?" Sailor Moon said in disbelief and in embarrassment.

"The resemblance is uncanny," Luna joked.

"I am Sailor Myu! In the name of Cheap Imitations, I shall Punish You," the phaige striked a pose. Sailor Moon had never felt such a mix of anger, disgust,  
and confusion.

"I think I should copyright that speech," Sailor Moon replied.

The monster then raised its hands in the air. She transported them to a Dark World. There on the floor unconscious were the victims, one of them was Tuxedo Kamen.

"Grandpa!"

"Tuxedo Kamen," Sailor Moon yelled. Rei, then looked at the monster.

"You were the one I saw in my vision! Not Sailor Moon," Rei yelled, and then looked at Sailor Moon. "I'm so sorry I attacked you!"

"That's all right!" Sailor Moon then looked at the monster.

"The monster took us to another dimension," Sailor Mercury explained. "We have to defeat her!"

"Moon Tiara Boomerang!" Sailor Moon sent out her tiara at the monster. However the attack didn't do anything to her. Sailor Myu charged at Sailor Moon.

However, Moon kicked her in the stomach. This caused Myu's hair to fall off.

"A Wig?" The monster had a bald head with bumps on it.

"NO! I'm so ugly! My Wig! I can't be seen like this," the monster sobbed. Sailor Moon, was confused.

"Umm It doesn't matter you look ugly with the wig too," said Sailor Moon, trying to cheer her up.

"Grr..." the monster then started chase, Sailor Moon.

"Shine Aqua Illusion!" Sailor Mercury sent out water at the monster. However, it only made her wet.

Then someone striked the monster with a cane.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon said with joy. Tuxedo Kamen smiled at her. Rei was so confused at what to do. Then Luna spoke to her.

"Rei! You are a Sailor Senshi! Sailor Mars!"

"What! The cat talked?"

"Here Rei!" Luna's Moon Symbol started to glow and a Red Heart Shaped Broach appeared in Rei's Hands. Suddenly Rei knew what to do. As if she was awaiting for this moment for along time.

"Mars Power! Make Up!" Flames started to surrounded Rei and it became her Sailor Suit. She transformed into Sailor Mars!

"Evil Kidnapper! I am the Fiery Soldier! I am Sailor Mars! In the name of the Planet Mars I shall punish you!"

"Rei is a Sailor Soldier," Moon said with excitement. "And why is everyone taking my speech!"

"Fire Soul!" Mars sent out a ball of fire weakening the monster. Sailor Moon took out her Eternal Tier.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She sent out a blast at the monster. Sailor Myu turned back into a Sailor Moon Fan Girl.

The Dark World then faded away and they were back in there own dimension.

The people started to wake up. Tuxedo Kamen was also about to leave.

"Tuxedo Kamen!" Sailor Moon called him. He looked at her. "Are you on our side?"

"I'm not sure..." He told her, he then left. Sailor Moon watched him leave.

The Next Day- Usagi's School

Usagi was in the halls talking with Ami.

"I'm glad Rei is in our team," Usagi told Ami. "We need more Allies!"

She then overheard a conversation with some students and one of the victims of the phaige.

"So was Sailor Moon the kidnapper?"

"No! The monster disguised himself as Sailor Moon. The Real Sailor Moon saved us!"

"You're so lucky to have seen Sailor Moon!"

Usagi then looked at Ami.

"Well, thank God they don't think I'm evil anymore!" Usagi, and Ami laughed.

Shadow Galactica

Sailor Galaxia, was alone in her throne room. Then an evil voice boomed.

"You know that the Sailor Animates are worthless... You could easily take the Sailor Crystals from the Sailor Senshi on Earth!"

"I know... But were's the fun in that?"

Both the Voice and Galaxia started to laugh maniacally.

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes:

I really liked how this chapter turned out. It's a lot different then the Anime or Manga which is good. So far Sailor Myu is my favorite monster of the day. Seriously I think Eternal Sailor Moon's outfit in the Musicals is hilarious! Oh BTW, I already finished planning on the final chapters. So I already know what's going to happen in the end. However the Fan Fic will be about 30-40 chapters so... And No Rei can't start fires with her mind. I dropped it.

Next Time On Eternal Legend Sailor Moon!

Chapter Four: Face to Face

Princess Diamond is throwing a ball celebrating her new diamond the Silver Imperial Gem. Luna thinks that she is the princess and so those there enemies. Who will get to her first? Who is Tuxedo Kamen? Find out Next Time on Eternal Legend Sailor Moon!

The Moonlight Carries the Message of Love!

Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation Copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment.

Do Not Steal... Ask for my permission if you want to put this Fan Fiction on a site! You can contact me at 

This Fan Fic is not for profit only for reader's enjoyment. 


	4. Chapter 4: Face to Face

Eternal Legend Sailor Moon 

By: Ewa Nicole Truswoski

Chapter Four:  
Face to Face

Edited Version: This is an Edited Version of Chapter 4 created for FanFiction dot net.

Streets of Tokyo- Friday

It was night in the city. The moon was full and bright, the sky was blanketed by stars which twinkled, and glittered. The light in the buildings where on, and people where still awake. In a dark alley a strange black cat walks by. It had a crescent moon on it's forehead.

"Sailor V," Luna said her eyes were bright. "What is her real name?"

The cat shivered, the night was cold and bitter. Luna walked by, however she suddenly stopped.

There walking down the concrete sidewalk was a mysterious figure. It was a woman with long blonde hair, dressed in sailor suit, she had a red mask, and had a crescent moon symbol on her forehead.

"Speak of the devil," Luna whispered to herself. However she then suddenly remembered something, a memory from long ago.

Flashback

The black cat walked down the halls of the palace. The walls were white, and were decorated with shimmering diamonds and pink pearls. The doors seemed to be made out of crystal, they glittered and sparkled. The halls were decorated with flowers and roses of pink and white, they gave off a pleasant aroma. The windows were huge and had white curtains made out of silk. The place seemed welcoming, bright, and was serene.

One of the doors opened. There came out a young woman, who had blonde hair, a beautiful flowing white dress covered with jewels, and she had a crescent moon symbol on her forehead. She was the princess of the moon kingdom.

"Luna," the princess said in a gentle voice.

End of Flash Back

"Sailor V," Luna yelled. "Are you the Moon Princess?"

Sailor V saw the black cat. Luna could see that she was surprised. Sailor V then dashed in the other direction.

The cat chased after her. Luna had no clue to where she was heading to, or where she was. She just ran as she passed by buildings, streets, and roads.

The people watched in confusion, as they saw a girl being chased by a small harmless kitten. Luna came to a dead end. However, when she looked around Sailor V wasn't there. She had disappeared.

"Where did she go?"

The Next Day

It was evening, and the day was surprisingly much hotter. Usagi crossed the road. She was going to Ami's house, another meeting. As she crossed the street she noticed a lot people were excited talking about something that was going to happen. She only heard the words, Princess, Diamond, Masquerade, and something about a special treasure.

However Usagi didn't pay much attention. She heard the soft sweet music of an ice cream truck passing by. Her stomach growled. However, she was already late for the meeting.

As Usagi walked she thought of different foods. She can smell the aroma of a warm pizza filled with cheese. She thought of donuts of all shapes and sizes, chocolate, frosted, or with yummy jelly inside.

"Mmmm donuts," she said to herself. Then she saw Mamoru walk down the street.

"Dumpling head!"

"Hey," Usagi shouted. "It's Usagi not dumpling head!"

"You're cute when you're angry," Mamoru laughed. Usagi blushed, and he happened to noticed it.

"Bye!" She ran off embarrassed. Mamoru watched and laughed.

Ami's Room

Ami, Usagi, and Luna were sitting on the bed discussing who could be the possible Moon Princess. Rei was with them to. She looked around the room, checking out Ami's stuffed dolls, and books.

"Luna," Usagi said. "Where were you the night before?"

"I was looking for Sailor V, I think she is the Moon Princess."

"What makes you think that?"

"Well, I bumped into her last night, and I remembered something. I remembered the princess's kingdom was called the Moon Kingdom. Also that the princess had a crescent moon symbol like mine on her forehead. The memory seemed to be triggered by Sailor V."

"What happened then?" Usagi asked. She was very curious.

"She ran away..."

"Why would she run away? She could be the enemy," Rei replied. "That reminds me! Princess Diamond is coming to Japan!"

"Who the heck is Princess Diamond?"

"She is the princess of the Diamond Kingdom, which is one of the world's greatest producer of jewels and diamonds," Ami said with excitement. She had read books about her, and the kingdom.

"Princess Diamond? Diamond Kingdom? sounds a lot like the Moon Princess, and the Moon Kingdom," Usagi replied.

"I heard there is a masquerade tomorrow night, celebrating her family treasure, the silver diamond! It will be presented for the first time ever at the party," Rei said.

"Where's the party located?" Luna asked in a loud voice.

"Its in the Embassy, which is near Sendai Hill," Rei replied.

"Then you'll need this for tomorrow!" Luna's crescent moon symbol glowed and there appeared on the bed were three cell phones. They were pink with crescent moon symbols on it. "These are special Luna Phones. With the words disguise power, you can disguise yourself into whatever you want, and you can use it to call each other! of course."

"Cool," Usagi replied.

(They look like cheap toys,) Rei thought to herself.

Shadow Galactica

"Iron Mouse!" Galaxia yelled with anger. Sailor Iron Mouse was frozen with fear.

"Ma-Madam Galaxia!"

"You failed to bring me star seeds!"

"One more chance! One more please," Iron Mouse pleaded, she was scared for her life. Sailor Galaxia pointed her finger at Iron Mouse, Galaxia's golden bracelets glowed. However she stopped.

"You're last chance," Sailor Galaxia said quietly but still irritated. Iron Mouse looked into Galaxia's piercing eyes. They seemed to be filled with anger, and disgust yet she could sense there was something more, something Galaxia is hiding.

"Thank you! Thank you," Iron Mouse replied and ran off.

At Night- Mamoru's Apartment

Mamoru lived by himself in a small apartment building. He didn't have much, his house was pretty plain. It had the important stuff, a bed, a fridge, a toilet, etc. All the rooms had white walls and the floors were made out of wood, and when you walked the floor would creek a lot.

Mamoru was sleeping peacefully, however he then had a dream. He was dreaming about a young woman who was near a huge white castle. The images however weren't clear, however he could make out what he was seeing.

The woman looked like a princess with a white gown. Mamoru looked around everything was distorted, and the whole place was bathed in a white light.

Mamoru looked the princess. He knew she was sad, even though he can't really see her face. They had a spiritual connection. He could sense what she was thinking, and feeling. He had a feeling that she also could sense what's on his mind.

When he looks at the princess he not only sees her, but he also sees her soul. A soul so pure it could bring someone to tears. It wasn't the first time he had this dream. He had been having the same dream for along time.

"The Silver Crystal... The Silver Crystal," the princess cried out. Her voice was filled with sadness, and she seemed a bit scared.

"You keep saying that, but what is it? Where can I find it?" However the light got brighter and brighter.

Mamoru's eyes slowly opened. He was back in his apartment. Mamoru was only wearing black boxer shorts.

He stretched his arms and got off the bed. He then goes to his closet. It creaked as he opened it. There was a tuxedo with a cape, a top hat, and a mask.

"No..." He had changed his mind. He closed the closet, and went back to bed.

The Next Day- 7:00 PM

Usagi was outside of her house. It was already dark out. Her luna phone started to ring. She took the pink cell phone from her pocket.

"Hello?"

"Usagi! Where are you? The party has already started," it was Rei.

"Oh! I was going already, I'm outside my house!"

"Just hurry, Bye!"

"Jeez! She's doesn't seem to be in a good mood," Usagi said to herself. She then raised her phone in the air.

"Disguise Power! Change into a princess!" Usagi glowed and her jeans and blue T-shirt became a beautiful pink dress decorated with roses, and because it's a masquerade she even had a small white mask.

The Embassy

Usagi went to the embassy. It was a big building, there were also security guards making sure no one suspicious looking came into the building.

Usagi went inside, into the Ball Room (Where the party was). The room was beautiful, the staircase was made out of gold, and the place was covered in a beautiful silver colored carpet. There was a mural with images of cherubs and other magnificent angels. The chandelier was made out of real crystals and was huge. The room was filled with exotic flowers in every color. Even the people were beautiful, the women wore gowns and were covered in jewelry while the men wore black or white tuxedos. Everyone wore masks, some small, some big, some covered in diamonds, and some even made out of silver or gold.

Usagi was in complete awe. The room seemed to sparkle in her eyes. There were so many people, however one man stood out.

The man had short black hair, with intense eyes, and wore a mask similar to the one on Tuxedo Kamen. The man noticed Usagi too. They stared at each other. It was like they were the only people there. She walked down the stairs.

The band then started to play a slow song. The man moved towards Usagi. He went to her ear.

"May I have this dance?" He whispered.

"Sure..." She couldn't resist. The other couples started to dance. Usagi took the mysterious man's hand, as the haunting song played.

"You look familiar," she quietly said.

"So do you..."

There noses grazed as they looked in each other's eyes. They stared at each other, trying to find some anwser.

"Those Eyes..." The man stared deeper into Usagi's eyes. She did the same. It seemed very hypnotic.

Flashback

Tuxedo Kamen saved Sailor Moon from the Phaige Sailor Myu. They looked deep into each others eyes.

"Are you on our side?"

"I don't know..."

End Flashback

"Tuxedo Kamen..."

"Sailor Moon..."

They have never been this close before. Usagi felt like they shouldn't be together, as if something bad will happen.

They both started having visions of death and destruction. She saw quick visions of pain, and ruin. They lasted for only for a few seconds, however they were incredibly vivid. Usagi wanted to leave, but she couldn't resist him. He couldn't resist her. She took off her mask slowly.

"Why do we keep meeting each other like this?" she asked.

"It must be faith..."

"Or maybe we're after the same thing," Usagi replied.

The man took off his mask too. "I'm sick of wearing a mask," he whispered. "Tell me, why are you hear?"

"You first..."

"The silver crystal. What about you?"

"The same thing you're after," Usagi softly said.

"So that makes us enemies..."

"Do we have to start fighting now?" Usagi had more visions. She felt as if tragedy would be with them, if they were together.

"I don't know..."

They kissed deeply. They were like magnets. Usagi's world was spinning faster and faster. They both knew that there love was somehow dangerous, yet both of them were not afraid.

"Who are you," Usagi asked.

"Who am I?" He didn't know who he was either. They both were lost, lost in duality. They were split in two, right down the center.

"We can't," Usagi replied.

"Why not?"

"I don't know, it's like we're in different worlds. Like light and darkness..."

"But light and darkness need each other, and they can't exist without the other."

"What do we do," he asked. Her heart thumped faster and faster. The harmless dance became a roller coaster of emotions.

"I don't know... I don't know..."

The song ended, yet they kept dancing. It seemed to be forever.

Meanwhile Ami and Rei were at the party looking for Princess Diamond. Rei was wearing a long red dress with bright red rubies while Ami wore a blue dress decorated in pearls. Luna was on Rei's shoulder.

Princess Diamond went into a private room. She had the treasure (Which was in a golden box covered in jewels) in her arms. She opened the golden doors, and went inside. However, a white haired woman was watching. She had white dress with golden sequins on it. She went close to the door.

Princess Diamond had short brown hair, with a lot of freckles on her face, and glasses. The room was nice and cool, it had peach colored couches, and had white walls with paintings of famous people. The rug was beige colored. Princess Diamond sat on the couch and sighed.

"Everyone talks about this stupid treasure. If I was better looking, then no would care about this dumb thing." She wanted to toss the box into the toilet. However, it was a family heirloom.

Diamond then heard the door open. The mysterious white haired woman appeared.

"What do you want? This is a private room," she said annoyed. The woman smirked. She then raised her hand in the air.

"Iron Mouse Power! Make Up!" The dress transformed into a sailor suit, the woman was Sailor Iron Mouse.

Princess Diamond started to scream. "I'll kill you if you don't stop screaming!" Princess Diamond quickly stopped.

Iron Mouse snatched the box from the princess's hands. She opened it and there was a sparkling two thousand carat diamond.

"Just a useless jewel, no power!" Iron Mouse then tossed the box to the floor. Iron Mouse then sent out a blast from her bracelets at Princess Diamond.

The princess screamed in pain. A glittering star seed appeared. However after a few minutes the star seed lost its glitter and became black.

"Damn it!" She didn't have a sailor crystal.

Princess Diamond then became surrounded with shadow as she became a phaige.

"Sailor Princess!" The monster yelled it's name. It had snake eyes with long messy blonde hair. It's skin was red, and was scaly. The monster was also skinny like a toothpick with a black and white dress. It's eyes were huge, and so were it's fangs which were pointy. Its face was filled with wrinkles. She had a black bow on her dress with a purple diamond on it. Three security guards barged in, they had heard the screams.

"Freeze," one of them ordered. The phaige stared at the officers. "What the heck is that?" Sailor Princess then yelled a ear splitting screech. The officers collapsed on the floor.

Outside of the Room

The guests didn't hear the screaming or screeching, because the party was loud. However the doors flew open, and Sailor Princess floated out of the room. Some people had noticed the monster, and started to panic.

"What is that?"

"Is that a phantom? This place is haunted!" Soon everyone stopped what they were doing, and they all stared at the creature. Sailor Princess watched and started to smirk, taunting the people.

"Why is it looking at as like that?"

"The thing is hideous!" Everyone started talking, each second they became more frantic. Then the monster let out a horrible shriek.

"My ears! God," people started yelling more, as they covered there ears. However the monster yelled louder and it became more painful. Usagi's felt like her ear drums were about to explode.

The huge windows cracked and shattered, scattering hundreds of shards. Tuxedo Kamen quickly protected Usagi from the falling debree. Covering her, his cheek was cut by one and blood dripped out.

The crowds of people went in a frenzy. People were yelling running in every direction. Some were crying, and some bleeding because of the broken glass. The security guards tried to keep everyone calm, however they were swept away by a tidal wave of people.

The Monster looked at the screaming people, and it laughed maniaclly. It's voice was very metallic, and cold.

"Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Kamen looked at Usagi.

"Right," she replied. "Moon Eternal Power! Make Up!" in a flash of light she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

The monster then floated towards Sailor Moon. It's eyes stared wide at her.

"How dare you wreck this party! I am the pretty suited soldier! Sailor Moon, and in the name of the Moon I shall punish you!" She striked a pose.

The monster then shrieked again, and Sailor Moon covered her ears. It yelled louder, and louder that the room began to shake. Moon fell to the floor. She felt as if her head would split into two.

"Fire Soul!" Sailor Mars sent a fire ball at Sailor Princess. It burned her.

"Rawr!" The monster's flesh stinged. The monster looked menacingly at the soldier. Sailor Mercury was with her.

"Mars! Mercury!"

"Sailor Moon! Heal the phaige," Mercury replied. Sailor Moon twirled her Eternal Tier.

"Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss!" She sent out a beautiful pink light at the phaige. The room was illuminated and the monster turned back into Princess Diamond. She fell to the floor, tired, and exhausted.

"Princess Diamond! she was the phaige," Luna went to the fallen princess. "I can't sense anything from her, she's not the princess we're looking for."

"What about the Silver Crystal?"

"It's not here... I would of sensed it's power," Luna replied. She then looked around, Sailor Moon, and Tuxedo Kamen were gone. "Where did Usagi go?"

Outside of the Embassy

Tuxedo Kamen and Eternal Sailor Moon were sitting on the steps outside the embassy. She touched his face, he was bleeding a little bit. She took her handkerchief and dried the blood.

"Here," She gave him the handkerchief. He smiled a little, and then went close to her. He wanted to kiss her lips, he was lost in her beautiful blue eyes. He didn't care what tragedy would come if they were together. He had nothing to lose.

"Get away from her!" Sailor Moon saw Sailor Mars with Mercury. Tuxedo Kamen went away from her and stood up. "What are you after?"

"The Silver Crystal, and it will be mine," he then walked away.

"Tuxedo Kamen, is our enemy?"

Monday Morning

Usagi left home, she was going to school.

"Bye Mom," she yelled.

"Bye..." Her Mom was reading the newspaper. The front page was about Sailor Moon defeating the monster at the party. "Sailor Moon has done it again..."

Usagi walked down the streets. As usual people were gossiping, this time about the incident yesterday. She then bumped into Mamoru.

"Hi Usagi-Chan," he seemed mellow instead of being his usal self.

"Hi," there faces were so close to each other that there noses touch. They stared deep into each other's eyes.

"Bye," Usagi then left. Mamoru watched her go. He thought of last night.

"Those eyes..."

To Be Continued...

Author's Notes:  
Well, this defiantly was interesting chapter! I really liked how it came out!

Batman Returns in my opinion was a great movie. In fact the scene were Tuxedo Kamen and Sailor Moon danced was based on one of my favorite scenes in the movie. The scene where Bruce and Selena dance in the ball room.

Thanks plutoforever91 and Rikou Kyohaku for reviewing my work! XD Thankies! I don't get much reviews (Counts 3).

Also I plan on rereleasing Chapters 1-3, I will fix somethings and add a lot more detail to the stories. They will be of course much longer! I plan on updating them before releasing Chapter 5.

Quote of the Day: "Mmmm donuts."

Next Time on Eternal Legend Sailor Moon:

Chapter Five: The Fourth Soldier

Kino Makoto is a new kid in Usagi's school, however many people think she's a bully. However, Ami ends up befriending her. Usagi and Luna sense something from her, and don't trust her. However, unknown to them is that Kino Makoto is a sailor soldier. Unfortunately Sailor Iron Mouse finds this out before Usagi and friends. Can the girls rescue Makoto from Iron Mouse? And for the first time a showdown between the Sailor Senshi, and Iron Mouse! You won't want to miss this!

The Moonlight Carries the Message of Love!

Characters are based on Sailor Moon copyright 1992 by Naoko Takeuchi/Kodansha, TOEI Animation, English language adaptation Copyright 1995 by DIC Entertainment.

Do Not Steal... Ask for my permission if you want to put this Fan Fiction on a site! You can contact me at This Fan Fic is not for profit only for reader's enjoyment.


End file.
